The invention relates to a wall-mounted metering dispenser for liquid soap, hair shampoo or similar liquids, having a wall holder on which there is releasably retained a storage container which consists of an elastic material, is exposed and can be subjected to pressure at least in a compliant sub-region of its container wall, and from which the liquid is removable via a removal device which is openable or actuable by pressure activation of the container wall, wherein the storage container and the removal device form an exchangeable refill unit which has two spaced-apart fastening points, wherein the refill unit is releasably connectable to the wall holder at these two spaced-apart fastening points, of which a first fastening point is in the form of a connecting element retained releasably on the wall holder, and of which a second fastening point acts in such a way on that end face region of the storage container that is remote from the connecting element that the refill unit is mountable on the wall holder, between the fastening points, in a manner secured against forces that act in the longitudinal and transverse directions of the wall-mounted metering dispenser, wherein the second fastening point has a fastening hook that projects beyond the wall holder, the fastening hook, in the retained position of the refill unit, is inserted in such a way into an appropriately shaped depression, which is provided at least on that end face region of the storage container that is remote from the connecting element, that the refill unit is also secured against pivoting about its longitudinal axis, and wherein the connecting element which serves as the first fastening point and is releasably retained on the wall holder is secured thereon by means of an anti-theft device, which has at least one latching hook that projects from the connecting element, the free latching hook end of which is releasably latchable into a latching hook catch in the wall holder such that a latching hook projection engages behind an undercut provided on the latching hook catch and which is movable or deflectable from a locked or latched position, counter to the inherent elasticity, that serves as a restoring force, of the hook material, into a released or unlocked position by means of a releasing tool that is introducible into the anti-theft device.
DE 20 2010 002 163 U1 already discloses a wall-mounted metering dispenser of the type mentioned in the introduction, which has a wall holder on which there is releasably retained a storage container which consists of an elastic material. From the storage container, which is retained with its compliant container wall exposed, the liquid is removable via a removal device which is openable or actuable by pressure activation of the container wall. In this case, the storage container and the removal device form an exchangeable refill unit which is releasably connectable to the wall holder at two spaced-apart fastening points. A first fastening point is configured as an annular connecting element which is releasably retained on the wall holder and accommodates the bottle neck of the storage container. A second fastening point acts in such a way on that end face region of the storage container that is remote from the connecting element that the refill unit is mountable on the wall holder, between the fastening points, in a manner secured against forces that act in the longitudinal and transverse directions of the wall-mounted metering dispenser. In order to be able to remove the refill unit, retained securely and firmly between these fastening points, from the wall holder, a latching hook is provided on the annular sub-region of the first connecting element, said latching hook being releasably latchable on the wall holder such that, by releasing or latching the connecting element that engages around the bottle neck of the storage container, the refill unit of the previously known wall-mounted metering dispenser can be removed from the wall holder or can be secured thereon. The second fastening point has a fastening hook which projects beyond the wall holder and, in the retained position of the refill unit, is inserted in such a way into an appropriately shaped depression, which extends in a circumferential manner at least on that end face region of the storage container that is remote from the first fastening point, that the refill unit is also secured against pivoting about its longitudinal axis.
Since the wall-mounted metering dispenser previously known from DE 20 2010 002 163 U1 has a separate connecting element which serves as a first fastening point and the annular sub-region of which is intended to engage around the storage container in the region of its bottle neck, the production of this previously known wall-mounted metering dispenser is associated with relatively large outlay and it can also be relatively difficult to exchange the refill units and thus to handle this wall-mounted metering dispenser.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,096,913 A already discloses a toothpaste dispenser which is likewise mountable on the wall and has a storage bottle the neck of which opens into a metering device. This metering device has a rotatably mounted cellular wheel, in the cells of which some of the toothpaste can collect. By pulling a toothbrush introduced into the housing of the previously known toothpaste dispenser past the cellular wheel, the bristle arrangement of the toothbrush is coated with toothpaste and at the same time the cellular wheel is rotated further by one cell into the removal position. No provision is made for pressure activation of the storage container in the toothpaste dispenser previously known from U.S. Pat. No. 3,096,913 A. Furthermore, the previously known toothpaste dispenser is neither suitable nor provided for generally accessible use, for example in a hotel room.
EP 0 530 789 B1 already discloses a wall-mounted metering dispenser having a wall holder on which there is releasably retained a storage container which consists of an elastic material and is exposed and can be subjected to pressure at least in a compliant sub-region of its container wall. From the storage container, in which liquid soap, hair shampoo or similar liquids can be stored, the liquid is removable via a removal device which is openable or actuable by pressure activation of the container wall. In this case, the storage container and the removal device form an exchangeable refill unit which is releasably connectable to the wall holder at two spaced-apart fastening points. Of these fastening points, a first fastening point is in the form of a connecting element which engages around certain regions of the refill unit, is configured as a retaining sleeve and is retained releasably on the wall holder, while the second fastening point acts in such a way on that end face region of the storage container that is remote from the connecting element that the refill unit is mountable on the wall holder, between the fastening points, in a manner secured against forces that act in the longitudinal and transverse directions of the wall-mounted metering dispenser.
In order to be able to mount the refill unit of the previously known wall-mounted metering dispenser in a rotationally fixed manner in the wall holder, the storage bottle has a non-round and in particular an elliptical cross section, with the second fastening point being in the form of a hollow body that surrounds in a hat-like or pot-like manner the end face region, which is likewise non-round in cross section, of the storage bottle. However, the non-round shape of the storage bottle limits the possible configurations, with the hat-like or pot-like second fastening point that is adapted to this non-round shape of the storage bottle requiring corresponding dimensioning of the wall holder, too.